This invention relates to animal ear tags, and more particularly, to a multiple purpose ear tag assembly comprising a main tag member and a tag attachment member and which may include an insecticide member and attachment means, and an electronic identification signal generating means.
Various problems and prior art solutions related to animal identification tags and tag applicators are discussed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,007; 3,896,577; 3,958,353; 4,102,073; 4,121,591 and 4,147,168, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, the present invention relates to two piece tag assemblies wherein there is an identification member and a connecting member which are made of molded plastic material. In addition, the tag assembly is of a type adapted to be mounted in the relatively thick upper central portion of the ear of the bovine animal species as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,353 and 4,102,073 which disclose stand-up type ear tags of particular characteristics mounted on an animal ear in a particular manner. The present invention comprises a tag assembly which is constructed and arranged not only to be mounted in the preferred location disclosed in the afore identified patents but which is also of the "hang-down" type, rather than the "stand-up" type, and employs a flexible connecting means rather than a rigid connection means. In order to enable utilization of a "hang-down" type tag assembly in the preferred attachment location on the animal ear, the present invention involves the use of an one piece identification member having an intermediate portion generally conforming to the upper front surface of the animal ear so as to enable the identification portion to hang downwardly in front of the animal ear. In this manner, the identification member is readily viewable in front of the animal ear while also being protected from engagement with foreign objects such as fence wires and posts, stall frames, trees and branches, ropes, etc. because of its location immediately in front of the animal ear pocket. In addition, the construction and arrangement of the identification member facilitates the use of an electronic identification signal sending means mounted on the identification member. For example, a low range electronic identification device may be mounted on the identification member and be in proper operational position as the animal places its head into a feeding or watering bowl or trough having an electronic identification signal receiving means for receiving identification signals from the electronic identification signal sending means. The present invention also provides for attachment of an insecticide carrying member. A relatively thin flexible generally flat connecting strap means is provided on the identification member rather than a connecting means in the form of a relatively large rigid round shaft portion with an enlarged conical head portion. In this manner, there is less strain on the animal ear and less likelihood of loss of the identification member in use.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an one piece tag attachment member which is constructed and arranged to be located inside the animal ear with a central slot adapted to enable a portion of the flat connecting strap means to extend therethrough and resilient flexible retaining means in juxtaposition to the central slot for retainingly engaging a head portion on the end of the strap means. Other advantages and features of the invention are described hereinafter. While the ear tag assembly and system of the present invention has particular utility for use with cattle, it is contemplated that the invention may be used for other kinds of domestic and non-domestic animals.